


Secret Crush [Revised 2014]

by LoboVerdeYZ



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Light foot fetish, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboVerdeYZ/pseuds/LoboVerdeYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ginta first saw him, he knew that he was hooked. Will he be able to win over the man's lust?<br/>(Sesshoumaru x Ginta), some (Hakkaku x Ginta).<br/>[FINISHED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Crush [Revised 2014]

**Author's Note:**

> _A re-write of an older fic-- much longer than the original version. I, for some reason, fell in love with this pairing a few years back, and... I still love it. I'm not the biggest Sesshoumaru fan, but sticking him with Kouga's packmates appeals to me for some reason :P_
> 
> _This is loosely based off of episode 99. Probably a /bit/ of out-of-character-ness on both characters' parts. Then again, Ginta didn't get much of a character established in the anime to begin with xD._
> 
> _Anyway, let me know what you think~ Hope y'all enjoy it~_
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

**Secret Crush**  
  
The pitter-patter of water droplets could only be heard by those with keen ears, or the poor insects wandering the grass below the two drenched wolf demons. Another failed fishing attempt for Ginta and Hakkaku. It was almost pathetic how inept they were without their leader around. The good news was that they could count on having food ready for them when they met back up with Kouga; he never neglected to provide for them. The bad news was that they had not even been sent here to hunt. They were supposed to be scouting the area.  
  
It had been a couple of days since Kouga made the decision for the three of them to spread their search for Naraku further than the familiar areas they had been patrolling. It wasn't the alpha's first time in this area, but it had been a while since he last set foot there. New trees had sprouted, and old trees had died. Rainstorms had created streams and dips in the ground where grass used to lay. The scent of the demons living in the area had changed, as well.  
  
They had split up early in the morning. Kouga, being strong enough to look out for himself, headed toward the mountain range at the far edge of the forest, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to explore along the river on the opposite side. At first, the two were determined to do their job, making note of every twist and turn in the river, and the sort of animals and youkai they saw peeking out at them. After a while, hunger and boredom took over, which started the hunt for fish. The refreshing swim was also a much-needed break from walking; albeit, a break that lasted until the sun began to set.  
  
Hakkaku let out a sigh, sliding his fur kilt off of his waist and wringing it out. “Y'think Kouga's back at our campsite, yet?”  
  
The other wolf shrugged, squeezing at his own kilt and vest in an attempt to dry the matted fur. “I dunno, but he won't be happy with us,” he said with a sigh of his own, sitting down beside his packmate.  
  
“Yeah... I guess we should've focused more on looking around, huh?” Hakkaku added, furiously shaking his kilt, causing drops of water to fly everywhere.  
  
Ginta raised a hand to shield himself from the cool liquid. “H-Hey, watch where you're waving that thing...!”  
  
The blond couldn't help but snicker. He dropped the garment and grabbed a hold of his package. “Not the first time I've heard you say that...” he teased with a grin, and gave his limp cock a shake, flinging more droplets of water in his friend's direction.  
  
A blush came to Ginta's face as he spazzed and used his arms to hide his face. “D-Damn it, 'Kaku!” The ookami huffed and shoved at the other wolf's hips. “Kouga will know we were goofing off if we show up dripping wet!”  
  
Mischief gleamed in Hakkaku's eyes as he ruffled his friend's wet, black and silver hair. “Well he'll already be mad at us for being late. So it won't hurt if we take a bit more time to wait for our clothes to dry off. Aaaand... we could dry each other off, in the meantime.”  
  
Call it bad judgment, or lack of discipline, but Ginta immediately dropped his resistance and glanced at the hardening length in front of his face. As bad as the timing was, it was always hard to resist when Hakkaku wanted to play around. Shamelessly, he leaned in and gave the ookami's balls a gentle lick, able to taste the river on them. He heard a soft moan from his comrade, and then a noise that was much more high-pitched.  
  
“I think there's a river over here, Master Jaken!”  
  
Both wolves' faces flushed a deep red as one scrambled to his feet, and the other hastily put his kilt back on. It wasn't even a second later that a young human girl emerged from the bushes around the forest. She stared at them in some sort of fear or shock, an expression that was mirrored on the faces of the two youkai. The three of them remained locked in each others' stares, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a moment, when it felt like his face had returned to its normal complexion, Ginta took a step forward and spoke. “H-Hey, little gi--”  
  
“LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!!” The sudden shrill scream nearly threw both wolf demons off balance. Right away, movement could be seen behind the girl; another form making their way through the thick bushes. Ginta took a few steps back and cowered behind Hakkaku, trying to explain that he didn't mean any harm, but stutters and whimpers were all that left his mouth as he fumbled for words. Both demons flinched in anticipation as a staff appeared, and then...  
  
“An imp...?” Hakkaku muttered to Ginta. The short-haired wolf peered at the small, green creature from over his comrade's shoulder, suddenly feeling silly.  
  
The sagely-looking demon looked from the human, to the two wolves, and readied his staff. “You two will pay for threatening the followers of Lord Sesshoumaru!” he stated, the staff beginning to glow with flames.  
  
Ginta hopped back in front of Hakkaku, hoping to redeem his pride after hiding from such a small youkai. “We're not afraid of you! You don't know who you're dealing with!”  
  
“Yeah!” Hakkaku added, striking a fighting stance. “We're--”  
  
A taller demon emerged from the shadows, wearing a stoic expression as he stared down the two wolf demons. His eyes were a pale gold, shallow pools that lacked emotion. His movements were quiet and graceful as he walked, his hair and fluffy boa flowed behind him in what seemed to be an air of elegance.  
  
Hakkaku let out a soft, nervous whimper and took a step backward. Ginta was unaware of his comrade's desire to flee, as he stared in awe at the youkai before him. After being around rugged, dirty wolf demons all of his life, there was something to be admired about the beauty and poise that this man possessed.  
  
“Is there a problem, Rin?” the dog demon spoke in a low voice, his unwavering stare locked onto Ginta as his claws flexed at his sides. Those golden eyes, as cold as they may have seemed, brought warmth to the wolf's body as they gazed at him; and that voice was enough to make him want to melt. A hand that he didn't feel tugged at his damp furs, urging him to run.  
  
“W-We didn't come here for a fight!” Hakkaku stammered, his voice suddenly lacking fortitude. He continued to grab at his packmate, receiving no response. “Uhhh, and j-just because we're running, doesn't mean we're scared! COMEONGINTA!” Panicked, he took hold of the other ookami's arm and pulled him away, nearly causing the wolf to trip as he was broken from his trance.  
  
The two wolves ran down the river, zigzagging through the forest as they tried to distance themselves from the intimidating dog demon. Ginta dawdled along reluctantly, part of him wanting to see more of that mysterious youkai. The reasonable part of his brain told him that he would be in danger if he had stayed; but the longer he dwelled on it, the more he regretted not being able to stay in the presence of such a beautiful creature. He might never get another opportunity to admire one as handsome as Sesshoumaru. There was no way he could let this chance go to waste; he had to go back...  
  
~*~  
  
There he was, just as beautiful as the wolf had remembered. The tall dog demon stood beneath the shade of a tree, watching as the human girl played in the river, splashing the little imp and giggling as the creature flailed and shouted back at her. Ginta stayed at a safe distance, right at the edge of the forest, crouched behind the bushes that the trio had emerged from earlier.  
  
Luckily, he managed to ditch Hakkaku; both of them coming to the agreement that they had to split up to find Kouga. Now that he was in a much less panicked environment, he had a chance to thoroughly examine the other youkai. It was a shame that his kimono and armor were so bulky and hid what Ginta imagined to be a strong, fit body. Instead, the ookami's focus locked onto the male's handsome face which appeared to be so chiseled and smooth. Everything about that face-- the violet stripes, the angle of those sharp ears, his sleek jaw line-- it all seemed to point toward Sesshoumaru's lips, and that's when Ginta's mind began to wander.  
  
It started with a mental image of them kissing; the wolf's tongue tracing along a stripe until his lips met the softness of the dog demon's. He was sure that Sesshoumaru's lips were soft; just like the rest of the youkai. Soft on the outside, and dangerous on the inside. The danger would come when the inu's hand gripped his hair and deepened the kiss, growling against his lips. He would then be the one leaning against the tree, trapped between the strong trunk, and the even stronger physique of the tall demon. Sesshoumaru would grind against him, grunting as they made out, slipping a forceful hand beneath his fur kilt to grope him.  
  
Ginta's eyes drifted shut as the fantasy played out in his mind. He slid his own hand down, mimicking the inu in his head, and grabbed a hold of his hardening shaft. A soft gasp and whimper left him as he began to massage himself.  
  
On the other side of the bushes, across the small field, a demon's ears twitched and golden eyes glanced in his direction. The previously stoic form began to stir, its attention set on the movement and quiet sounds coming from the bushes. “Jaken,” came the low voice, almost monotonous in nature, “keep an eye on Rin...”  
  
The oblivious wolf's breathing quickened as he continued masturbating. His legs spread slightly, tensed as they held up the hunched demon against furious hand movements. The Sesshoumaru in his head forced him to spread those legs, the strong hand moving from his arousal to slide in between firm cheeks. Ginta moved his free hand down to mirror the sensation, sliding a finger beneath his scrotum and brushing it over his tight hole. He tilted his head back to moan, but only let out a strangled gasp. Grey eyes shot open as something gripped him, yanking him out of his fantasy, and out of his hiding spot.  
  
He wasn't a strong demon, but he was a full demon and had all the heightened senses that came with that pedigree. He _really_ should have sensed the inu lord approaching him. He cursed himself as he was grabbed and pulled deeper into the forest, asking himself why he was unable to hear him coming-- when the answer was obvious. _*Because your mind was on your cock, baka. And now you're going to die for it!*_  
  
He could feel the fear tightening in his throat as he swallowed, making it hard to find his voice. The claws on the back of his neck seemed to feel sharper as every second passed, though not yet penetrating the tender skin. The pressure from the demon lord's strong grip forced Ginta to keep his head down, unable to do anything but watch the inu's feet glide along the grass. Such grace in those determined steps, giving the illusion that this youkai was kind, gentle, and harmless. The wolf would've believed the facade... if he didn't already know that death was upon him.  
  
Maybe he would get lucky and just get away with a warni--  
  
“Oof!” The ookami grunted as he was thrown to the ground. He quickly scrambled to gather himself, turning to face the man from his seated position. He was met with an emotionless stare from cool, golden eyes, a gaze that made him tremble slightly. His brain urged him to rise to his feet, but his body was frozen under that leer. His legs refused to propel him to his feet and give him a fighting chance. The wolf was seemingly petrified in his submissive kneel. Ginta's eyes remained fixed on Sesshoumaru's own, waiting for his next move; one that he feared he wouldn't be able to counter.  
  
But the move never came. Several minutes passed, and the demon lord hardly even blinked. _*Maybe... he's letting me go...?*_ Now that the ookami's body had a chance to calm down, he found himself able to work his legs again. Slowly, he raised himself to one knee, and then a foot, and then the other--  
  
“Sit.”  
  
And with a whimper, Ginta fell back to the grass. A warm, sickening chill shot through his body, making his face flush and bead with sweat. Such a low, soothing voice the inu had. And yet, one word was enough to remind the wolf that he was in danger.  
  
“P-P-P-Please... d-don't kill me, S-Sess-s-s--”  
  
“Where is your pack?”  
  
The wolf stammered for a moment, fumbling over his words. A quiet growl left the stronger youkai, and Ginta immediately found his voice. “Th-They're not here..!” he whimpered, eyes falling to the ground as he lowered his head in an unconscious sign of submission.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his gaze steady, his body showing no movement. This whelp was lying to him. He had never met a wolf demon who traveled alone; it was simply not in their nature. Wolves looked after their kin. That's why he brought the ookami away from Rin, and it's why he hadn't slain the other male yet. He was expecting an ambush. But, even now, he could not pick up the scent of any other wolves.  
  
But he did smell _something_ in the air. Something that he had foolishly overlooked in his haste to distance the wolf from Rin. Arousal. This stupid wolf had come to see him for purposes other than battle. “You lust for me...” the demon muttered lowly, the disgust evident in his voice. He watched carefully, studying the wolf. He saw muscles tense, and could almost feel the heat radiating from those flushed cheeks. The demon lord sighed, though one would not have been able to notice the subtle action. “You're just one of many, wolf. Too many like you chase me down, begging to be taken. Or perhaps begging for death-- knowing that it was a privilege to be killed by the strongest demon in these lands. Pathetic, weak men, pleading for death, tears in their eyes, knowing that this was the most honorable thing they would accomplish in their miserable lives.”  
  
Ginta shuddered at the image in his head of those men, in the same exact position he was in now. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, tears falling freely. “I-I don't want to die... I j-just--”  
  
“You thought you could get what you wanted, and get away?” The wolf answered him with a slow nod and a whimper. “Nnn... Cowardly excuse for a demon. You aren't even worth the little effort it would take to end you.” With abrupt emphasis, the inu lord turned elegantly and began to walk away.  
  
The wolf's cheeks remained a deep red color; fear and shame painting his skin. The rational part of his mind screamed, pleading with Ginta to run as fast as he could; but that part was at battle with another. Now that death was no longer staring him in the eyes, that other part began to stir again, teasing the wolf and pulling him out of his rational thoughts. It was very persuasive and was certainly standing firm, unyielding to any protests. Besides, when would he ever get this close to Sesshoumaru again?  
  
“W-Wait... P-Please can I... we...”  
  
Sesshoumaru kept walking, inwardly disgusted that the wolf was unsatisfied with having his life spared. He rarely did such favors.  
  
Ginta whimpered softly, crawling forward a bit. “Please, Sessh-- ...L-Lord Sesshoumaru...” There wasn't even the slightest hesitation in the inu's retreat. A fist clenched as Ginta shut his eyes, his teeth gritting as a spark of determination shot through him. Or it could have been a jolt of pure stupidity; it was hard for the wolf to tell the difference when he was thinking with his dick.  
  
Still on his hands and knees, the ookami glared at the other male's back and growled, the frustration evident in his stare. “I-I'm not leaving until you give me what I want, dammit!”  
  
Leaves could be heard rustling in the gentle breeze. That was the only sound that penetrated the secluded area. Sesshoumaru stopped and spun around, as graceful and silent as the predator he was. Ginta's breathing had stilled, jaw gaping as that warm rush of fear swept over him once again.  
  
He was a dead man.  
  
Unless... Kouga would save him! No matter how much shame he'd feel from being found in this situation, it was better than death. All he would have to do is howl-- cry out for the help of his comrades, and they would rush right over to save their troubled kin.  
  
No sooner than the wolf lifted his head, Sesshoumaru was on him. A strong, clawed hand grabbed a fistful of black and silver hair, forcing their eyes to meet. Ginta didn't bother trying to fight back, knowing that he would not stand a chance. Besides, he was too petrified to do anything but stare up at the other demon, fixated by those commanding eyes.  
  
“ _Nobody_ demands anything from me...” the inu lord growled softly. His eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, showing a rare glimpse of emotion on the usually stoic face. Sesshoumaru's grip on the ookami's hair tightened as he reiterated his statement. “Nobody in your position has _ever_ had the insolence to demand something from me...” Then, all of a sudden, the long-haired demon's gaze softened, causing the wolf's to reflexively do the same. “Cowardice is a quality that I cannot respect,” his tone remained low and threatening, “but bravery in the face of certain death... I dislike your attitude, wolf, but it's possible that your alpha has trained you better than I thought.”  
  
Ginta didn't dare move a muscle; he did not shiver, didn't breathe, and he hardly even blinked. _*That was... a compliment, right...?*_ A strong hand yanked on his hair, reminding his body to breathe. The wolf inhaled more than just air. A faint scent of arousal found its way to his senses. Once again distracted with his own desires, the ookami's eyes slowly drifted down to the groin that was right in front of him. A faint outline could be seen through the loose hakama. Ginta's cheeks started to burn from the blood that rushed to them.  
  
Ginta wouldn't know it, but Sesshoumaru was grinning; only somewhat, but a grin nonetheless. His deep tone, however, would know show it, “Something you want, whelp?”  
  
“P-Pl...” The wolf opened his mouth, but quickly bit his tongue. _*No... No begging... That almost got you killed. Be brave...*_ Ginta took a deep, calming breath, though his heart still pounded with anticipation. Staring at that growing bulge, the wolf reached forward and grabbed a hold of the other demon's pants. He tugged eagerly, letting go only when sharp claws began to dig into his scalp.  
  
“Don't become too bold, wolfling. You forget who's in charge.” With that warning, he let go of his willing captive and began to disrobe himself. “Stay.”  
  
Knowing this would be the worst time to act up again, Ginta remained kneeling, watching and waiting obediently for his next order. Sesshoumaru took his time undressing, his motions slow and calculated. He set down his armor and swords slowly, barely making a sound as they hit the ground. He took another minute to stretch his neck and shoulders, working out the stiffness from carrying the heavy weight.  
  
Ginta was becoming more and more impatient. His length throbbed excitedly in his kilt, already slick with pre dripping down the rigid shaft. He was panting-- practically moaning from just watching the inu lord tease him, whether it was intentional or not. Either way, Sesshoumaru was damn good at it.  
  
The dog demon finally moved on to his kimono. He removed it carefully, as if the garment was fragile and had not seen hundreds of battles. It was a wonder how it stayed in one piece-- though that was probably a compliment to the inu's fighting skills. The youkai set the clothing aside, and then turned back to face the wolf.  
  
Ginta whimpered at the prolonged pause, using the moment to stare. Wide eyes took in those tight muscles of the dominant canine's torso. They continued to trail down, impatiently moving toward the waistline of those damn pants The ookami bit his lip and chanced a look back up into golden eyes. He was sure he looked pathetic, crouched in front of another male, every part of his demeanor showing submission. The scent of arousal flowed from the lupine's loins and the growing puddle of pre dripping from Ginta's scrotum. Lips remained in a pout, almost forming the word 'please,' but too nervous to let the plead escape him. He expected to see a sign, some kind of nod or something, to give him permission to remove the demon lord's trousers. Ginta received no such signal, his eyes only meeting the indifferent gaze of the other youkai. He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was amused by his lack of self-control, even if his features didn't express it.  
  
Just as the wolf was about to give in and beg, Sesshoumaru's focus averted. He blinked and cast his eyes away from the ookami, and to the grass beside him-- almost as if he was embarrassed to tell the other male to continue.  
  
_*So cute...*_ Or at least he would have been if Ginta wasn't still scared for his life. But the wolf took this as his invitation and crawled forward, brushing his cheek against a warm thigh before working on removing the white garment. A growl rumbled above him, but he paid it no attention until it was followed by a hand returning to grip his hair tightly.  
  
“I won't tell you again, wolf. I'm the one in charge.” Bathing the submissive demon in another cold stare, Sesshoumaru used his free hand to drop his own pants, letting them pool at his feet, and gave the other male the order, “Service your superior.”  
  
The wolf's face darkened at the command. _*So much for being embarr-- HOLY SHIT!*_ A brief moment of hesitation prodded Ginta now that he could clearly see how big the dog was. It certainly matched the average wolf demon in length, but with that was a girth that outmatched any wolf cock that Ginta had seen. It wasn't impossibly large, just... overwhelming for somebody unfamiliar with Sesshoumaru's bloodline.  
  
It was probably too late to change his mind...  
  
The insistent hand on his head wouldn't allow it. It gripped him tighter and forced him forward, the wolf's face getting shoved into the large crotch. Ginta let out a whimper as the warmth of that strong organ covered his face. His hands lifted to brace himself on the inu's legs, squeezing them as he shamelessly nuzzled the other youkai's package.  
  
“I don't have all day, whelp.” The long-haired demon's voice sounded through gritted teeth, his patience quickly fading and melting into irritation.  
  
Ginta made a sound, conveying that he understood, and pulled back slightly. With one hand, he grabbed Sesshoumaru's hardness. His heartbeat quickened as he admired it, either out of intimidation or anticipation-- he was not sure which one. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to judge just how much he could take. Before he could carefully test the other male's thickness, the hand in his hair yanked, drawing a grunt and then a wide-eyed moan as Ginta was forced to taste the man's arousal. He clung to the demon's legs as his mouth was spread open, trying so hard to keep his fangs from scratching the soft skin. Surely the punishment for such a thing would be horrible.  
  
After a minute or so of holding the wolf in place, keeping half of his length buried in that warmth, Sesshoumaru let go of his hold and allowed the ookami some freedom.  
  
Ginta pulled back a bit, but didn't dare try to leave; not after coming this far. A shy tongue darted out and collected a small bead of pre at the tip, excitement running through him as he savored the inu's taste. His own manhood continued to throb and drip with his essence. The temptation to touch himself was strong, but he would much rather feel the inu-lord. After all, he could touch himself anytime he wanted; but when would he ever have another chance to fondle Sesshoumaru? So, against his own physical urges, he moved both hands to grasp and rub the thick base of the massive cock, receiving no reaction from the other male.  
  
Ginta blinked up at the dog-demon, disappointed, but not surprised that he did not seem to be enjoying himself. It was the same look that Sesshoumaru had been wearing all day; those damned golden eyes just looking down upon him. Ginta would have to fix that...  
  
A slow stream of precum was all the wolf could taste as he began moving back and forth, taking as much of that length as he could. His hand managed the rest, giving light squeezes, feeling the blood pulse through the rigid member. He heard the other man take a deep breath, the first change in his behavior. Ginta smiled slightly, as much as he could around the other man's cock. He was finally bringing a reaction out of the demon.  
  
Now more confident and determined, he began using his tongue. The wolf cupped it underneath the inu's head and slowly trailed it up to the tip, all while letting out a muffled moan. The lewd action drew a short breath from the inu, followed by a twitch of that girthy cock.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed with desire, the long-haired man's heart beating a step quicker. Strong hips began to stir, nudging more of himself into the eager mouth. A surprised grunt reached Sesshoumaru's ears, but he didn't care; this was what the wolf came for.  
  
Ginta's eyes widened as the other man began to move faster, that hand gripping his hair more possessively. It held him in place and forced him to take more and more of that cock. His own continued to twitch, thick pearls of precum sliding down that pulsing stiffness. Soft, muffled moans and whimpers began erupting from the wolf as he moved his tongue more hungrily, lips sucking around that turgid dick.  
  
It was a particularly strong thrust and a low grunt from the dog that set Ginta off. Lithe hips bucked needfully against the fur kilt as his orgasm hit him. The streams of whimpers matched the streams of semen that coated the inside of his furs. The grey eyes clenched shut as his entire body shivered from pleasure, causing him to gag slightly on the demon lord's length, and pull his head away.  
  
Sesshoumaru let the other man pull back, distracted by the slight shock he was in. He glanced down, eyebrows quirked in meager curiosity. His nose wasn't lying to him, it was the scent of cum that wafted up from the lower demon. How pathetic was this wolf? Reaching climax just from pleasing another male orally. A true subservient youkai.  
  
A closer look would show that one stray burst of cum had managed to slip under the fur garment, and streak across his shoe. Those focused eyes narrowed once more. He was _not_ going to go back to Jaken with his clothes smelling of wolf sex, and his shoes clearly marked with the essence. Even while being preoccupied with sex, Sesshoumaru, being the type to always plan his actions, should have had the foresight to be more careful with his clothing. No matter. The ookami would fix his mistake.  
  
Ginta remained slouched over, his head resting by the other demon's knee as he recovered from the intense orgasm. He was just about to look up when he heard a threatening growl above him.  
  
“Clean it,” came the order.  
  
Grey eyes scrambled around, searching for what in the world the other man could have meant. It didn't take long, however, for Ginta's gaze to fall on that messy foot. The sight made him blush, and even made a small, instinctive part of him grin; the strong, powerful Sesshoumaru was covered with _his_ scent and _his_ seed. He felt some kind of silly pride from that. He'd have no time to bask in that feeling, of course. Sesshoumaru was still plenty stronger than him, and could easily change his mind about sparing the wolf's life. With that in mind, Ginta used his thumb and began wiping the creamy substance away.  
  
“That's only rubbing it in,” the comment was followed by a low, irritated sigh. “Use your mouth, whelp.”  
  
The ookami paused, staring at that foot disgustedly. _*W-Who the hell does he think he is? He said he liked me because I stood up to him and was firm! And now he's making me into his... his... servant!? I'm one of Kouga's top followers! I'm not going to... I... Nnnnh, I'm dead if I don't listen...*_ With a cringe, the wolf leaned down further and lapped at his own cum. _*At least he seems to keep his clothing clean...*_ He continued until he felt that the scent of his seed was removed from the fabric.  
  
Cautiously, he lifted his head, and immediately the other male began to move. This time, Sesshoumaru made sure to remove every bit of clothing and set it aside. Ginta remained kneeling, following the other demon with his eyes until the inu was behind him. He turned his head halfway, looking at the other from the corner of his eye. “D-Do you want me t--”  
  
Ginta had barely started his question before he was shoved forward and the fur kilt was yanked off of him with a few ripping noises. _*Oh, Gods. Please let it still be in one piece. I don't want to have to explain that one...*_ Another rough shove brought him to his hands and knees. _*Nnn... He could just ask..!*_  
  
Stubbornness and aggravation aside, Ginta was already faced with the problem of another needy erection and the plain fact that he _did_ want this. He didn't wait for Sesshoumaru to force him, the wolf eagerly spread his legs, offering his rear to the stronger man. “P-Please...” he whined breathlessly, his heart beginning to race from anticipation.  
  
A low voice growled behind him, sending chills up the wolf's spine. “What did I say about cowardly begging?”  
  
The sound that left the wolf's mouth was a mixture of a scoff, a whine, and a moan-- a noise that Ginta didn't even know he could make. _*He's picking **now** to be difficult!?*_ This dog was driving him crazy in more than one way, and it was becoming near-impossible for the ookami to keep whatever composure he still had. With a groan, he lowered his upper body, laying his head on his arms, whimpering into them. “J-Just... _take_ me, already...!”  
  
Cold, amber eyes glowed with lust. Something about defiance turned the demon lord on; though maybe it wasn't so much the defiance itself, it was probably more to do with the satisfaction that came from putting a cocky opponent in their place. Proving that he was the superior being, that's what spiked his excitement. Now that the wolf was attempting to order him around... as pathetic an attempt it was... it was time to show him who was really in control.  
  
As if that was ever in question.  
  
At least the wolf was willing to play the role. Very few of the cock-hungry demons that approached him possessed the manhood to fight back-- refused to play the game that the inu's libido craved. This wolf had passed the test. And now he would receive his reward. Hands found their way to the wolf's hips as Sesshoumaru lowered to his knees.  
  
It took Ginta a moment to get past the rush of adrenaline from being bent over by the attractive man. Once that moment passed, realization hit him, and made his hair stand on end. The wolf had hardly been able to fit the impressive length in his mouth, and now it was--  
  
“A-Ahhnn...” Now... it was pressed against his tight wolf-hole. _*There's no way... There's no...!*_  
  
“Nnn~!” Another gasp left the ookami; fading into a silent moan-- jaw dropped, eyes fixated on the ground. It was shock, more than pleasure, that forced the reaction. Just a slight nudge from the inu, and that saliva-coated tip eased into him, his pucker obediently giving way and spreading to accommodate the demon's girth. The wolf knelt there, amazed at how eager his body was to take in Sesshoumaru.  
  
Once the second of astonishment passed, then came the pain. Ginta drew in a sharp gasp and got back on all fours, creeping forward, trying to pull away; but strong hands were quick to grab his waist, guiding him back, and sinking that cock deeper. A pained whine left the wolf, laying his head back down on crossed arms. A hand left his hips and pushed against his upper back. He could soon feel the warmth of the other demon begin to shroud him. Toned stomach pressed against his back, followed by a strong chest covering his shoulder blades, ending with the dog's hot breath on his neck.  
  
“You demanded this,” came the growl, a low voice right outside his ear. Sesshoumaru was right, and that stifled any further protest the wolf had.  
  
Ginta tried to relax the tension in his body, even if the demon lord wouldn't give him time to do so. Every deep, calming breath he took was met with a quick snap of Sesshoumaru's hips as the inu lord began a steady pace. Even gentle movements would have done little to ease the dull sting from his body stretching around the other male's thickness. With each thrust, that length jabbed deeper and deeper into the wolf. Every effort Ginta made to pull away, even slightly, was met with an arm wrapping tighter around his waist, and his face pressed closer to the ground. He felt the other man's strong abs rippling against his back with each movement, bringing a blush that was hidden with the rest of his face by his arms.  
  
Even with the soft pain, it did not take long for the wolf's erection to return-- which begged the question if it had ever softened to begin with. Nevertheless, that thick length filled him completely, and left him no room to ponder such trivialities. The only thing on the ookami's mind was the battle between his clenching hole and the organ inside of it.  
  
Ginta was certain, from the moment he saw the other's cock, that he would not be able to take all of it; but as time went on, Sesshoumaru was making it evident that he intended to make it happen. Each movement from those hips were strong, prodding deeper, trying to break through any resistance, seeking to fully sheath inside that tight rear.  
  
“Nngh...” The inu let out a soft grunt as pale hips met flush with equally creamy skin. Ginta could only gasp, just as he had when he was first penetrated. It felt as if something inside of him, a wall of some sort, had finally given way. The bulbous head of the youkai's dick slid deeper than he thought was even possible. It hurt. It felt weird. And yet, it made a steady thick white river flow down his own length. Whether it was pre, or an actual orgasm, he couldn't tell-- nor did he care. All he could see were sparks. The feeling of being filled by the demon lord was incredible in every definition of the word. He could feel it pulsing within him; matching the throbbing of his passage squeezing around it. It was a good thing Ginta's arms were already folded under his head; they surely would have given out from the tremors running through him.  
  
Another gasp left the wolf, becoming a moan as Sesshoumaru began to pull back out. The warmth from the other man's body left him, allowing the cooling evening air to wash along his back.  
  
The long-haired youkai rose back up to just his knees, still keeping the wolf's upper body pinned down with a strong hand-- not that Ginta would be able to get up anytime soon. His free hand moved to the lithe rear, tracing a thumb over a cheek before gripping the man's waist, lifting his behind slightly more. A sharp breath left the inu, eyes narrowed lustfully, and he thrust half of his dick back into that gripping tunnel. The whimper of pleasure that left the wolf brought a naughty sparkle of gratification to otherwise void, golden eyes. He continued with the hard, shallow thrusts, knowing from experience, and obviously from the lupine's moans, that his thick cock was easily finding the male's prostate.  
  
There was a moment when Ginta's body reacted differently; a tight clench of that hole, paired with a breathy moan. Keen senses picked up the fresh scent of seed as it sprayed the ground beneath the wolf. How fortunate! Sesshoumaru didn't have to dirty his hands to bring the ookami release; which is something he rarely did, anyway.  
  
Ginta stared aimlessly at, what he could only logically determine to be, the ground. It could have been a ten-legged beast, for all he knew. The darkening sky thwarted his vision; and whatever light that his demon senses should have picked up were blocked by the pleasure that clouded him. Hell, maybe his eyes were closed. He didn't know. He didn't care. The only thing consciously on his mind was the orgasm spiking through him, forcing out soft cries and making his knees tremble.  
  
His length bobbed with each stream of cum that shot out, spurred on by hard thrusts from the man behind him. The slams from those strong hips drove breathless grunts from the wolf that vaguely took the form of, “Sess... hou... ma... ru...!”  
  
That was always his favorite part: hearing his name shouted in ecstasy by another male-- the ultimate sign of submission. He had won this pseudo-game of dominance, and now he could put an end to it.  
  
Possessive hands pressed down on the wolf's lower back, easily shoving the spent man to the ground. Ginta felt the stickiness from the cum-coated grass on his chest and stomach. Sesshoumaru rest his hands on lithe shoulders and resumed his thrusting, now with the goal of his own release. The wolf's groin was uncomfortably flush against the ground. It was a pain that was easily remedied by the light touches of the long-haired man's heavy balls swaying against his own. The impressive length hilted inside of him at a swift, determined pace. He could feel the youkai lord's claws pricking lightly at his hips, grabbing harder and harder as Sesshoumaru neared the edge of his climax.  
  
After a few more strong thrusts that nearly knocked the breath out of Ginta, the wolf could feel the wet warmth of the other male's seed filling him. Low grunts sounded above him, coupled with deep, smooth thrusts of that thick, twitching length-- as opposed to the jerky, uncontrollable thrusts that would be expected from anybody lacking Sesshoumaru's grace. Even during climax, the inu was elegant and gentle. He would slowly slide his spasming length into the wolf and let out a quiet groan as he emptied his load deep into the ookami.  
  
Eventually, after a handful of blissful thrusts that felt like they lasted forever, the dog-demon pulled out completely. Ginta whimpered as he suddenly felt empty, save for the generous amount of cum seeping from his abused hole. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in getting dressed; his movements were calm and lacked urgency, but he managed to get them on quicker than he removed them. No sooner than he was clothed, the inu lord left the area, abandoning the wolf's exhausted, limp form. Whether it was shame or disgust that made the demon leave was unknown and, to Ginta, inconsequential. He got what he wanted, as surprised as he still was about it.  
  
Shakily, with a groan, the wolf pushed himself back up onto all fours. He looked down at himself, embarrassment bringing a blush to his cheeks as he saw a broken line of grass and dirt going down his torso, glued to his body from being forced to lay in his own cum. He'd have to go up the river a bit, away from Sesshoumaru's camp, and wash up before seeking out Hakkaku and Kouga. Thank the Gods that they didn't come looking for him! Surely they had noticed his absence, which didn't give him much time. Hastily, the wolf gathered his clothing in his arms, and streaked off (or quickly limped off, rather) to find a private place to bathe. Once he got back, he would have to do everything in his power to make sure Kouga would never encounter Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~  
  
The silver-haired inu's own scent on his clothes was enough to shield the smell of sex and wolf on his body-- at least from lesser demons like Jaken. The scent was still fresh to him, the entire encounter clogging his mind with dirty thoughts. He would have to find some time to bathe in the river; the sooner, the better.  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned to his camp, the green imp wasted no time in badgering him with questions. “I took care of Rin, like you asked, m'lord. Was there an intruder? Did you take care of him?” The small youkai continued pestering the other male, eventually taking the inu's silence as his cue to shut up. Although weak, he was observant enough to know when he was getting on his master's nerves.  
  
What he failed to observe, however, was the spiky tufts of blonde hair sticking out of a nearby bush. Golden eyes quickly focused on the small movements within the shrubs, the faint smell of wolves and sex reaching Sesshoumaru's nose with familiarity. The alpha of this pack must have been very neglectful with his tribe's needs and desires. It was pathetic.  
  
With a sigh, the dog-youkai turned back toward the forest. “Jaken...”

**Author's Note:**

>  _This is one of the stories where I feel like I repeat myself a lot and ramble. Oops. But as always, please let me know what you thought about it~ <3_ 
> 
> _**Gnaw on this:** Do you prefer seeing fanworks about the more popular characters in a fandom, or the side-characters that are often forgotten? I tend to lean toward side-characters, but the main guys are always in my top faves~_
> 
> _-YZ_


End file.
